The embodiments herein relate generally to handlebar attachments for bicycles.
Hybrid bicycles have flat handlebars that enable riders to control the direction of the bicycles when in motion. In many instances, the existing flat handlebar does not suit the rider's riding style and/or size. For example, the existing flat handlebar may not be correctly positioned to enable the rider to lean forward in a more aerodynamic position or stand up to maintain a more neutrally aligned back position that is more visible to oncoming traffic. In addition, the existing flat handlebar may be positioned too far away for a rider with small arms, which makes it difficult for the rider to operate the bike safely and/or comfortably.
Several existing handlebar attachments exist as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publications 2013/0220066 and 2002/0108465, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,359,713 and 5,315,895. These handlebar attachments comprise at least one auxiliary bar that is attached to an existing bicycle handlebar. However, these handlebar attachments are limited in their range of adjustability and/or hand placement options. Therefore, these handlebar attachments do not adequately suit users who seek different riding styles.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a handlebar attachment for use with an existing bicycle handlebar that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which provides greater hand placement options for the rider.